


Haecceitas

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Julius is Lelouch, M/M, Mind Control, Suzaku is obsessed with Euphemia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Julius y Lelouch son la misma persona y, al mismo tiempo, seres completamente diferentes. Desde Euphemia —quizás desde mucho antes—, Suzaku se convirtió en una persona fácil de confundir.





	Haecceitas

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Code Geass pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

La habitación está oscura y sólo se distinguen sombras y bultos en los alrededores. Los vestigios en micrones de algún perfume permanecen en el ambiente, su aroma más notorio ahora que la temperatura ha subido más de lo habitual. La bata de seda, colgada en el gancho detrás de la puerta, es blanca y resplandece como un fantasma en medio de tanta negrura. La cama tiene dosel, pero está atado a los dos postes inferiores, por lo que las corrientes de aire gélido que se cuelan por debajo de la puerta y los resquicios de las ventanas les acarician la piel como un soplo espectral, insuficiente para distraerlos del momento presente.

Suzaku tiene el cuerpo  _demasiado_ caliente y el sudor que respira por cada uno de sus poros se hiela con facilidad, recorriéndole la epidermis como riachuelos de agua fresca que puede notar, pero no procesar. Es capaz de sentir el tap-tap de su corazón en los tímpanos, palpitando al son de un tambor que amenaza con hacer su cabeza estallar, y, peor, también el de  _Julius_ contra su pecho desnudo.

Está molesto y ni siquiera comprende el motivo del todo —hace mucho que dejó de hacerlo, cuando las riendas de su vida se escurrieron de su mano igual que serpientes reptando—, así que, para desquitarse, se hunde hacia abajo con energía, presionando con su cuerpo a la otra persona contra el refinado colchón, apuñalándolo con la lengua en la garganta y esforzándose por arrancarle el poco aliento que le queda. Se mueve, se mueve, se mueve… Tira de un cabello demasiado sedoso, tan oscuro como la cúpula celeste al caer el sol, y muerde labios ajados por el mal clima hasta sentir el hierro de una sangre ajena en las papilas gustativas. Hay uñas cincelando medias lunas en su espalda, rodillas apretando fuerte sus costados y un grito ahogado en la caverna de su boca, pero le da igual.

Julius, Julius, Julius…

Era usual que festejos y rencillas terminaran de ésta manera por igual entre ellos desde que la persona entre sus dedos llevaba por nombre  _Lelouch_ y ni siquiera sabe por qué, pero la razón, si es que la hay, debe ser por demás extraña.

Siendo niños, Lelouch nunca fue más que su amigo y, cuando se reencontraron en la academia, Suzaku nunca pensó en obtener nada más de él aparte de aquello que conoció tan bien en su infancia. Oh, pero, entonces, Euphemia apareció, los márgenes alrededor de Lelouch comenzaron a volverse difusos en lo referente a _todo_  y los Caballeros hicieron su debut político, contribuyendo a convertir su esfera de existencia en algo todavía más insólito, lleno de  _más_ muerte, confusión y dolor. Fue en ese momento que los labios de Lelouch estuvieron ahí para consolarlo en medio de su frustración y pena, más de lo que jamás pudieron estar los de Euphemia porque, hasta el final, fue un cobarde que jamás logró dilucidar lo que sentía por ella y vaya que lo pagó caro.

¿Entregarse a él siempre fue una treta de Lelouch para mantenerlo dopado y lejos del camino que lo llevaría directo a pisarle los talones? Vaya hijo de perra. Sí «ésta cosa» entre ellos nunca hubiera ocurrido, cabría la posibilidad de que, a lo mejor, hubiera podido responder la petición de  _su_ princesa de entregarle su corazón completamente de una forma más apropiada…

La ira sólo se vuelve más grande y pesada, proyectándose en cada uno de sus embistes y en los ruidos que salen de su boca. Se siente más animal que persona, pero, de nuevo, todo ha sido así desde que ella murió y ocurrió el enfrentamiento en Kaminejima, tras el cual el emperador zi Britannia se encargó de mostrarle — _recordarle_ — lo brutal que éste mundo de porquería puede ser.

Julius hace un ruido estrangulado, aferrándole los brazos mientras algo dentro de su ser detona, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca en un intento de tomar un trago de aire que, por más que quiera, no basta para llenarle los pulmones y Suzaku siente repulsión ante la imagen, idéntica a una que hace mucho tiempo ansiaba en los peores ratos y le servía para tranquilizarse, pero su cuerpo no parece saber diferenciar entre esa sensación y el placer ahora, porque, de nuevo, todo su universo está de cabeza, sin posibilidad de recuperación. ¿Quién lo colocó de esa manera? ¿Fue él mismo o se trató de Lelouch?

Siempre  _había_   _algo_ con Lelouch y es imposible que cuando, técnicamente,  _no existe_ siga apareciendo entre las sombras para torturarlo y meterse con su mente —aunque eso, más que nada, es culpa del pésimo trabajo que el emperador hizo reconstruyendo su memoria, generando ésta nueva identidad, pero claro, para Charles basta siempre y cuando no sea él quien tenga que lidiar con esos diminutos y diseminados chispazos de personalidad en los que Lelouch reaparece, tratando de liberarse del manto negro de Julius que su propio padre le puso encima—.

¿Qué lo asquea más: la mierda en que terminó metido desde el momento en que su padre aceptó tomar a los Lamperouge como refugiados políticos o  _esto_ , la falacia de la familia más poderosa del mundo, agitando la cabeza por encima de todos los demás como si se tratara de la hidra de Lerna? — ¿cómo alguien tan bueno como Euphemia pudo nacer de un seno tan podrido y corrompido como el de Britannia? Lo de Lelouch es entendible, pero…—.

Julius se desploma contra las almohadas, el cabello, empapado en sudor, destellando con brotes blancos gracias a la luz clara proyectada por la luna en la cortina de telas delicadas que cubre la ventana que corona la cama.

Hace mucho, habría adorado ésta visión y se habría cuestionado cómo consiguió que alguien tan perfecto y medido como Lelouch Lamperouge —el vástago perdido del imperio británico, uno de los tantos herederos al trono— pusiera los ojos en un alma tan marchita como la suya, pero hoy en día sólo es consciente de que ésta es una de las  _pocas_  formas en que puede tomar el espectro de su antiguo amante por la nuca y sumergirlo en el balde de agua helada que es Julius Kingsley, tratando de ahogarlo en él para que no salga, de aquí a que al emperador se le ocurra una mejor forma de jugar con él.

Julius respira fuerte, tratando de recuperar su autonomía, y Suzaku se hunde contra él todavía más. Le muerde el cuello con fuerza, haciéndolo quejarse, y se empuja hacia adelante un par de veces más, esperando, suplicando, queriendo… sabe que no lo merece, pero, por el momento… se derrumba sobre Julius — ¿Lelouch? —con un gruñido bestial y no le importa mucho si, con su peso, le está robando el aire —es uno de sus instintos más primarios, de hecho: ponerle las manos alrededor del cuello y apretar, apretar, apretar; cada vez que están de ésta forma, oh, porque ha habido un centenar de otras veces, se descubre pensando, en un segundo o en otro,  _éste sería el momento perfecto—_.

Cuando se halla más recuperado, vaho aun saliendo de su boca en medio de exhalaciones ansiosas y cansadas, trata de apartarse, como siempre, pero los brazos de Julius, mostrando una fuerza inusual, se aferran a su cuello y lo mantienen donde está, todavía dentro de todo su radio de caos y destrucción, tan envueltos uno en el otro, que es difícil saber dónde acaba Julius y dónde empieza él…

Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda y el aliento de Julius acariciándole el cuello no le hace favores.

Hace demasiado tiempo tuvo una vida casi doméstica con Lelouch, aprovechándose de las ventajas ofrecidas por el hecho de que los Ashford les permitieran, a Nunnally y él, vivir en una casa externa a cualquier otro edificio del plantel, y las mañanas  _después_  se sentían como seguramente es la vida de parejas que han estado unidas por años, enamoradas más allá de lo considerable, donde la separación se ha vuelto algo impensable. Pero, en la actualidad, discurrir siquiera la posibilidad de pasar la noche a su lado lo hace sentir el impulso de practicarse un seppuku sólo para salvaguardar una pizca de su dignidad. Si es que aún conserva alguna…

—Quédate —le dice el otro al oído, con una voz tan baja, que Suzaku no puede estar seguro de haberlo escuchado, pero es una petición tan desgarrada, tan llena de necesidad, que seguro sí pasó.

El problema es que Suzaku está tan abatido como Julius, que quizás es su imaginación la que le juega bromas y trata de convencerlo de la imagen frágil que esta bestia infernal sólo adquiere cuando está así, oculto bajo su cuerpo, debilitado tras usar todo de sí para complacerlo y olvidar que allá afuera, delante del mundo, no puede permitirse ninguna clase de titubeo, porque la debilidad significaría su muerte a manos del enemigo o,  _peor,_ la caída del Imperio.

A veces, quiere saber «quién» le resulta más intimidante, si Lelouch o Julius. Quién le hace más daño sin siquiera proponérselo: ¿el que ya ni siquiera está aquí o el que permanece en su lugar?

O, quizás, sufre por su propia mano. Siempre ha sospechado que es más esto que lo otro.

Inhala —error: las fosas nasales se le llenan del aroma de su unión y algo salvaje despierta en su cerebro, exigiéndole que tome más, que marque más y, después, que despedace, humille, destruya,  _use…_ —, se aclara la garganta y, debilitado por sus elucubraciones, acepta el abrazo de un amante que no desea, al menos, no como la quiso a  _ella_.

Julius sonríe y hunde las manos en su cabello, acariciando con suavidad el nacimiento de las hebras, su aliento un arrullo tibio que lo ayuda a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en la penumbra, completamente derrotado por sus propios demonios.

— _Suzaku_ —se oye en medio del silencio.

Un estremecimiento le agita el cuerpo y se obliga a permanecer con los ojos cerrados, como un niño aterrado tras escuchar un ruido quebrando la paz nocturna de su habitación.

«Suzaku» —un sinónimo de «Él» como «Ella» lo es para el recuerdo que tanto atesora de Euphemia— es lo único que Charles le permitió conservar a Lelouch al meterse en su cabeza y Suzaku se pregunta si fue sólo para tener un seguro en caso de tempestad, porque, a decir verdad, él es la única persona que puede ponerle la correa a Julius alrededor del cuello y estrujar.

Ahora que lo piensa, es una artimaña cruel: usar al ser  _querido_  en contra de uno, aunque, si se pone a analizarlo, nunca estará cien por ciento convencido de que eso fuera lo que Lelouch sentía por él. Todo es pura basura con ésta familia del diablo, así que no vale la pena darle tantas vueltas.

Comienza a quedarse dormido y, en medio de las titilaciones entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, casi cree escuchar a  _Julius_ hablándole de alguna de las muchas aventuras que tuvieron en Japón —la malnacida Área Once, que ahora considera perdida para siempre—, cuando creían que, juntos, podrían lograr cualquier cosa…

Pero eso no puede ser: ese Lelouch ya no existe, gracias al diablo.

—O—

Cuando son capturados y puestos en una celda con el obvio plan de usarlos como carnada política, la careta de Julius comienza a resquebrajarse más que nunca y es poco lo que Suzaku puede hacer para tratar de mantener los trozos fijos en su sitio.

Julius está prácticamente todo el tiempo pegado a él, tratando de obligarlo a  _someterlo_ de «cualquier» forma que se le ocurra y, más de una vez, Suzaku piensa que, si los están vigilando —y es indiscutible que lo están haciendo—, deben ser todo un espectáculo para las cámaras, porque no todo el tiempo se ve a un aristócrata arrodillándose frente a su caballero para ser vejado —aunque, bueno, ha oído historias de terror respecto a las fiestas «privadas» que solía organizar el príncipe Clovis—.

En los momentos en que toda la energía de  _Lelouch_ se agota en Julius, Suzaku le permite dormir contra su hombro y es sólo entonces que, con la cabeza recargada en el muro a sus espaldas, la ladea hacia el techo y cierra los ojos, pensando en cada uno de los pasos que dio prácticamente desde los doce años, mismos que terminaron conduciéndolo hasta éste instante específico…

En ocasiones, se permite un lapsus stupidus —seguro Rivalz consideraría el comentario gracioso— y piensa en Euphemia, en la vida que pudo tener junto a ella si hubieran sido personas completamente diferentes, libres de cualquier tipo de obligación con una nación. Otras, cuando está más perdido que nunca, en vez de imaginar a una bella mujer de larga cabellera esponjada caminando a su lado por un campo de flores, es Lelouch quien está ahí, firme y entero como un roble, con la boca llena de promesas de que, si se esfuerzan lo suficiente, podrán cambiar el mundo  _juntos…_

Nunca sabe cuál de las dos ideas lo lastima más. Una, porque es una necedad y la otra, porque está cimentada en mentiras.

Luego, Julius vuelve, terco, con aquello del agua y se da cuenta de que ya no puede más; es como la hiena enfrentando al león: «tú o yo». Al cerrar las manos alrededor de ese cuello que sus labios han rozado tantas veces y sentir los pulgares presionando puntos vitales, hioides forzado a ceder hasta el límite de su resistencia bajo la fuerza externa, se da cuenta de que en su cabeza corre una letanía de  _incluso te estoy haciendo un favor. Alguien que te ama querría verte libre de este infierno, así que podría decirse que…_

—Mátame —el fulgor de las lágrimas de  _Lelouch_  lo ciega tanto como la luz de una linterna potente lanzada a sus retinas. De inmediato lo suelta y, confundido por su pérdida de control, exhala y se hace a un lado, reticente a admitir lo que ocurrió.

La frustración no dura mucho. No puede. Y el Uróboros se los traga de nuevo…

—O—

Cuando Rolo aparece, debe admitir que tiene un segundo de pánico en el que se aferra a la mano de Julius con todas sus fuerzas, porque el recién llegado sólo puede significar una cosa: el seguro de su presencia junto a Lelouch ya no es necesario, porque se lo arrebatarán.

La sonrisa de Rolo debe significar que se ha dado cuenta de su perturbación y lo odia por el simple hecho de saber que se está burlando de él, de su debilidad.

No le permiten acompañarlos a ver al emperador, así que ésta vez no es testigo de la «reinscripción» de Lelouch, pero pronto puede observar los resultados por sí mismo: ahora Julius Kingsley es el fantasma y Lelouch Lamperouge vuelve al juego, pero sin una Nunnally de quién preocuparse en la mente, sino, más bien, un  _Rolo._

El chico no le agrada desde la primera vez que lo vio y no tiene idea de si se trata de alguna especie de karma bien ganado como consecuencia de todo el mal causado por Zero, porque el emperador debió ponerlo junto a Lelouch,  _libre_  de ataduras, por una razón.

—O—

Lo envían a una cruzada con el resto de caballeros y mucha gente muere. Se abre en su pecho un hueco parecido al que sintió el día que Euphemia se vio controlada por el Geass de Lelouch y, por más que trate de ignorarlo, no lo consigue. Personas como Gino se muestran más entusiastas ante la sangre en sus manos, no porque les agrade, sino porque en verdad creen que están haciendo algo por su nación, sin darse cuenta de que es a personas como a quien se lo están comentando —a él, a Suzaku— a quienes están avasallando sin darles la más mísera oportunidad.

Piensa en los Caballeros Negros y en Zero, preguntándose si su odio por ellos no es más que una proyección del que siente por el Geass maldito de Lelouch, que le impide tratar de reunirse con  _ella_ y dejar atrás éste condenado infierno.

Y, hablando de Lelouch…

El insomnio comienza a pasarle factura y, pronto, la cabeza le da vueltas sobre el cuello, confundiéndolo y haciéndolo desear cosas que ya no están ahí. Se siente sobresaltado todo el tiempo y, cuando la situación comienza a alcanzar cierto límite, como siempre, cae en cuenta de que sólo podrá salir adelante con una inyección de su droga hecha a la medida, a quien no podrá seguir evitando, por más que trate.

Así que, cuando Lelouch lo invita a cenar con él y Rolo —como si el pequeño idiota, títere del emperador, fuera en verdad Nunnally—, se descubre aceptando antes siquiera de pensar en negarse y, aunque bien podría cancelar, sus pies lo arrastrar al hogar de los Lamperouge, señal clara de que pasará lo que tenga que pasar y tendrá que dejarlo ser.

Un cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo entero en anticipación, empezando en la base de su cuello…

Mientras comen, Lelouch habla con Rolo de su día en la academia; el sujeto tiene un talento fenomenal para aparentar ser el hermano menor ideal, tímido y condescendiente, y Suzaku no hace más que sentirse asqueado, por lo que procura concentrarse en la comida en su plato. El aroma de la colonia y el champú de Lelouch se mueven en su dirección desde el puesto a su lado, sin que Lelouch lo mire siquiera, y sus sentidos se ven nublados por el soplo del mismo deseo que, desde que se reencontraron, lo ha arrojado al precipicio sin piedad.

Sin poder evitarlo, mueve la mano por debajo del mantel y la coloca en la rodilla de su anfitrión, dibujando círculos en la tela de su pantalón con el pulgar. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve al otro bajando la cabeza para contemplar el gesto con un rostro cerrado, antes de reenfocar su atención en las palabras de Rolo, que ahora suenan ligeramente desesperadas por atención.

Ah, claro: «nunca frente a Nunnally» ahora debe significar «nunca frente a Rolo» pero para él, que conserva el cerebro intacto —o eso le gusta pensar, porque es consciente de que hay un mandato del Geass rondando por ahí—, es difícil ver a éste pedazo de malcriado como antes hacía con la más joven de los Lamperouge, por quien sigue sintiendo un gran afecto.

Una vez termina el teatro, Lelouch le dice a Rolo, con la voz más suave del mundo, que se puede retirar y el adolescente lo complace, no sin antes lanzar una mirada desapasionada en dirección de Suzaku, que está más que feliz de tenerlo lejos porque, por más que trabaje para ellos, detesta cualquier relación con la milicia imperial.

Cuando Rolo se va y cierra la puerta de su recámara dando un portazo —Suzaku no está convencido de que no vaya a espiarlos—, Lelouch lo mira, le regala una pequeña sonrisa y pone los ojos en blanco, como si Rolo sólo estuviera siendo un adolescente difícil, disponiéndose a recoger la mesa sin solicitar su ayuda, porque debe ser obvio para él que Suzaku se la dará de todas formas. Pero ya pasó toda una hora esperando, fingiendo que no llegó con otros propósitos en mente.

Le sujeta la muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que los platos que Lelouch se disponía a apilar tintineen irritantemente al impactar contra la mesa, y tira de él hasta que el otro pierde el equilibrio y se estrella contra su pecho. Hay una queja muda en su boca abierta, misma que Suzaku aprovecha para robarle un beso que le hace bullir la sangre mientras sus manos viajan hasta el reverso de las piernas de Lelouch con el propósito de sujetarlo, levantarlo y empotrarlo contra la pared sin el más remoto cuidado. La fotografía que decora el muro —una imagen de la nueva familia Lamperouge en un día en la feria… ¿cuándo diablos la tomaron?— se agita y, accidentalmente, cae al suelo, haciéndose pedazos con un escándalo de vidrios rotos.

Las manos de Lelouch se posan en sus hombros, uñas tirándole de la camisa hasta que, al darse cuenta de que eso no sirve, viajan a su cuello, donde se le hincan en la piel con un delicioso escozor.

Es bueno haber recuperado a ésta persona — _¿lidad?—,_ porque el Lelouch de antes siempre lo anestesió más que Julius, quien siempre lo hacía sentir irritado y a punto de colapsar emocionalmente. Si ha permitido estos encuentros todo este tiempo, ha sido porque necesita ese dopaje que sólo Lelouch, con su boca llena de veneno, puede darle.

Es cuando siente dientes en los labios, sangre derramándose entre ambos, que se percata de que no le ha prestado suficiente atención a la situación y hay  _algo_ fallando entre ellos. Suelta a Lelouch por inercia y el otro tiene que arreglárselas para no irse de espaldas al piso al perder el equilibrio tan repentinamente.

Se miran largo rato, Lelouch con el rostro ardiendo como nunca antes y la boca manchada de sangre ajena —eso pasó antes… alguna vez… pero con Julius—. Trata de limpiarla con el dorso de la mano y eso hace que el corazón de Suzaku se constriña de una manera extraña, porque tiene un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, las luces de la estancia, amarillas, se vuelven demasiado brillantes y comienza a ver pequeños puntos luminosos que no están en ninguna parte. Se siente mareado y la noción sólo aumenta cuando el otro abre la boca y lo sumerge en el pantano más profundo:

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Masculla, la boca demasiado húmeda para su gusto, al parecer, porque, de pronto, se vuelve incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Suzaku.

El piso desaparece bajo los pies de éste y un mar negro se revela como una poza de arenas movedizas para tragárselo y no liberarlo jamás.

— ¿Qué fue  _qué_? —Pregunta estúpidamente, ya que, en esta ocasión, fue a él a quien le quitaron algo (de acuerdo, también a Lelouch, pero, mientras él no sepa qué le quitaron, sin hablar sólo de ésta relación extraña, sino también de Nunnally, no le afecta tanto como a él, que comienza a sentirse como un adicto que se verá forzado a aceptar la rehabilitación).

— ¡Me besaste! —Exclama el otro, sobresaltado y tan rojo como las cortinas que cubren los ventanales de la habitación. Suzaku lo ve pasar saliva y dudar, mirando en todas direcciones antes de centrar su atención en los siempre perdidos ojos de Suzaku, quien se quiere morir, ahora más que nunca, pero es precisamente gracias a éste malnacido que lo está cuestionando que no puede hacerlo—. ¿Por qué? —Pregunta con un susurro y, sin querer, Suzaku se echa a reír.

No es un sonido agradable ni feliz. Sólo… es tan desagradable como se siente.

Para éste Lelouch, Suzaku nunca fue más que su amigo, cuando incluso para Julius, que no sabía, la mayor parte del tiempo, dónde tenía la cabeza, desde el principio fue su…

Debe verse tan mal, que la preocupación sobrepasa cualquier recelo que Lelouch pueda sentir por él; da un paso al frente y trata de ponerle una mano en el hombro para ofrecerle apoyo, pero Suzaku no la acepta. En vez de eso, la sujeta con ligereza y ahí donde sus dedos se quedaron marcados por el violento agarre de antes, acaricia con las yemas y, sin poder resistirse, lleva la muñeca de Lelouch hacia su boca para depositar un par de besos sobre la piel lastimada. La última vez que lo hará, al parecer, pero, ¿de qué se queja?

El rostro de Lelouch se descompone de nuevo, un espeso carmín resaltando en sus pómulos y un brillo extraño en los ojos, así que Suzaku se aparta antes de que pueda hacer más preguntas.

—Han sido días —semanas, meses, años— _complicados_ —se excusa—. Debería irme —se apresura a surcar la sala para coger su chaqueta de la percha junto a la puerta, misma que abre antes de que Lelouch pueda ir tras él, perdiéndose en la fría noche.

Lelouch es listo, así que no lo llama ni le pide más explicaciones.

Comienza a llover mientras vuelve, miserablemente, a su departamento en las barracas, bien lejos de los terrenos escolares, pero, en vez de huir del mal clima, se queda de pie bajo él, sintiendo las lágrimas sofrías en la coronilla, la oscuridad sólo parcialmente iluminada por rayos y la escasa luz de las farolas diseminadas por la calle.

Cuando perdió a Euphemia, no fue un consuelo saber que Lelouch seguía ahí, pero, poco a poco, se hizo a la idea de que al menos su amorío sería un analgésico, un calmante personal todavía más nocivo que el refrain. Luego, cuando Julius opacó a Lelouch, por un tiempo pensó que lo había perdido y consideró la posibilidad de ponerle fin a la locura de una vez por todas… hasta que se dio cuenta de que era parte fundamental de la eficiencia desquiciada de ese personaje inventado por el emperador y lo vio como tomar una por el equipo cuando, en realidad, era por él, para cubrir sus propias necesidades.

Y, desde que Lelouch  _volvió,_ hubo cierta esperanza debajo de su piel, clamando que, quizás, las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes de que Euphemia… cuando no tenía idea de qué clase de serpiente se estaba llevando a la cama y creía que Lelouch era la misma persona con la que convivió por años… pero ahora.

Básicamente, Charles está diciéndole que la carta de los amantes no le sirve por el momento, así que no va a usarla como con Julius. Para él, cualquier cosa que Suzaku — ¿y Lelouch? —pueda sentir es _irrelevante_.

Y, de hecho, quizás le está haciendo un favor…

—O—

Está tirado a la sombra de un árbol en el parque, los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza a manera de almohada, el aroma del pasto húmedo y la tierra mojada haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Han sido días malos, cansinos, y ahora está más seguro que nunca de que terminará loco y a las órdenes del imperio para ser usado como la peor de las armas contra su propia gente.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de que Lelouch era su propio seguro tanto como él lo era de Julius y ahora ya no lo tiene y, al parecer, jamás lo recuperará, lo que es un gran desbalance dentro de su modus de vida.

Se ha fustigado noches enteras pensando en Euphemia, la representación perfecta de todo lo ideal que alguna vez pudo tener, y también en la realidad de que, aunque la amó con todo su ser, nunca la buscó con propósitos amatorios igual que hacía con Lelouch y, aunque antes siempre pensó que esto lo hacía porque Lelouch fue su primera vez, ahora se da cuenta de que es más probable que lo hiciera porque Lelouch siempre supo cómo lidiar con su oscuridad y Suzaku con la de él. Nunca quiso que algo tan desgraciado manchara la blancura y la paz de alguien como Euphemia, así que, a fin de cuentas, su corazón siempre estuvo más en manos de su  _amigo_ que en las de ella.

Y ahora ella ya no está y, risiblemente, Lelouch tampoco. Al menos no el que conoció y quiso… de la trastornada manera que tenían ambos para amarse.

Porque, si su corazón late hoy en día, ante el mero recuerdo de lo que tuvieron y jamás podrá ser de nuevo, desesperado por conseguir una probada más de ese amor abatido, debe significar que lo quiso… quiere… _¿ama?..._ de alguna forma, ¿o no?

Tal vez sólo nació para ser el piloto del Lancelot y bañarse en la sangre de los inocentes, no para tener una vida sentimental más allá de sus cuatro muros de hojalata.

A pesar de que tiene los ojos cerrados, puede percibir una presencia acercándose por su costado derecho gracias al susurro de pasos sobre el pasto, pero, aun así, no abre los párpados. Cuando la persona está justo a su lado, escucha el tronar de briznas de hierba siendo arrancadas antes de que le caigan en la cara y, por instinto, lo hagan levantar la mirada sólo para encontrarse con el rostro pálido y siempre atractivo de aquél que logró correr la memoria de Euphemia de sus sueños con el simple hecho de no recordar en lo más mínimo lo que fueron alguna vez.

De la nada, el corazón empieza a latirle en la garganta, obligándolo a pasar saliva en un vano intento de refrescarla, y un espeso rubor le cubre las mejillas.

Lelouch ríe —justo como hacía antes de convertirse en un monstruo— y se sienta a su lado, flexionando las piernas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas para mirar hacia adelante, a la gente que pasea por el parque, sin preocuparse por toda la miseria que hay más allá de éste lugar.

—Vine a pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi hermanito, pero encontró a algunos compañeros de clase y tuve que ordenarle ir a convivir con ellos. No lo había notado antes, pero, ¿no te parece que últimamente ha estado algo antisocial? Tengo la impresión de que no era así —hace una pausa, sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirar a Suzaku, que contiene el aliento sólo para no sumergirse en la nube tóxica de su aroma, que lo hará cometer más locuras. Lelouch parece dubitativo al hablar de nuevo—: no me has buscado.

Suzaku, desprevenido, enarca una ceja.

—Tú tampoco —responde, porque es algo que el viejo  _él_ habría hecho, dejándose picar en las costillas por su mejor amigo.

Lelouch frunce los labios, la coloración de sus facciones aumentando, mientras mira al frente, a una pareja que camina entre los arbustos tomada de la mano.

—Si mal no recuerdo, quien lleva el título de caballero eres tú —susurra y se encoge un poco de hombros, como si la conversación no estuviera yendo como la planeó. ¿Eso es verdaderamente posible? Siempre va varios pasos por delante de los demás…

Suzaku siente la garganta más seca que antes, pero, a pesar de eso, permite que lo que hay dentro de su cabeza salga de su boca sin tapujos:

—La responsabilidad de un caballero yace con su princesa y yo ya no poseo una — ¿amargo? No tanto como la mirada que Lelouch lanza en su dirección.

Lógicamente, no recuerda la masacre que depositó sobre los hombros de su hermana, pero igual debe doler. Guardan silencio un rato, sólo escuchando el viento y el canto de las aves, hasta que la mano de Lelouch se mueve y, tentativamente, corre por el cabello de Suzaku con delicadeza, igual que la de  _Julius_ aquella noche, la última que…

Por instinto, Suzaku le sujeta la muñeca y, sin preocuparse por su postura vulnerable, tendido de espaldas en el suelo, se aferra a ella hasta que está seguro que duele, pero Lelouch no hace ademán de mostrarlo en sus facciones, al contrario. Exhala y, con la zozobra iluminándole las pupilas, se mueve a su lado hasta prácticamente terminar recostado contra su pecho, de una forma en que nunca hicieron, ni siquiera en la privacidad de una habitación. La postura es incómoda para sus brazos, así que Suzaku lo suelta y sólo se dedica a observarlo, su ritmo cardiaco aumentando de una forma que debería ser peligrosa.

La mano derecha de Lelouch se alza, despacio, hasta su cara, igual que si estuviera a punto de tocar a un puma, y, con ternura, le acaricia la mejilla, haciendo que algo primario despierte en Suzaku, que se paraliza por el bien de los dos.

—Yo fui  _tuyo_  mucho antes que ella —antes que Britannia, antes que Zero, antes que el Lancelot y toda la ruina que vino detrás.

Y ésta debe ser la explicación de porqué, cuando todo comenzó a volverse turbio en torno a ambos, Lelouch lo buscó con un ofrecimiento que sólo le tomó un beso aceptar.

Igual que ahora.

Gimotea cuando sus labios se unen en un sorbo de aquello de lo que se ha visto privado por semanas. Salvaje y bestial, hunde las manos en mechones suaves de cabello negro y tira demasiado fuerte, como hacía con Julius. Lelouch se queja y trata de apartarse, pero Suzaku se lo impide, girándolos a ambos, invirtiendo las posiciones y apresándolo contra el pasto, sujetándole las manos a los lados de la cabeza para imposibilitarle escapar o defenderse.

Trata de recordar que ésta persona no tiene memoria alguna de cómo eran las cosas entre ellos antes, cuando eran una psicoterapia mutua o un bastón eléctrico para contener bestias súper depredadoras, así que aminora su ansiedad, tratando de convertir el roce en algo más íntimo y delicado, más cuidadoso, y, de inmediato, siente a Lelouch, antes tenso y arrepentido, relajándose entre sus brazos, entregándose por completo a sus necesidades.

Aun así, dejar la rabia de lado no es del todo posible, por lo que, cuando se da cuenta de que una de sus manos se movió peligrosamente hacia el cuello de Lelouch/Julius/Lelouch, sólo se limita a acariciar el pozo de su manzana de Adán con el pulgar en una amenaza que ésta persona no tiene porqué entender.

Cuando el beso termina, Lelouch jadea, tomando aire como si Suzaku lo hubiera estado ahogando a propósito; se ven a los ojos, pero, en vez de encontrar miedo o rechazo en esos irises violetas, Suzaku no haya más que cínica aceptación y comprensión.

Una que no debería estar ahí, pero agradece.

Le besa la sien, la mejilla y hunde la cara en el cuello de Lelouch, respirando su aroma como un lobo hambriento; lo rodea con los brazos y se aferra a él, igual que hizo con el cadáver de Euphemia. Están dando todo un espectáculo público, pero le da igual. Si por el fuera, el mundo entero se iría al carajo, con ellos a cuestas.

—Siempre te he querido —susurra el otro, la voz todavía rota por la efusividad de hace un instante—. Así —especifica, como si no fuera más que obvio—. Es sólo que nunca creí que…

_Pudiera tenerte._

¿Y lo tiene? ¿De algún modo?

Suzaku traga con dificultad de nuevo y asiente, tanto para su amante — ¿es eso de nuevo? —como para sí mismo.

Lelouch lo abraza también; están tan cerca uno del otro, que alcanzan prácticamente un equilibrio térmico.

Lanzarse a las aguas y luchar contra la corriente no debe ser mecanismo de defensa de Suzaku solamente, sino también de Lelouch y, tal vez, fue por eso que, hace ya tanto, les puso las sogas al cuello a ambos, consciente de que sus días, en medio de la guerra contra Britannia, estaban contados.

A la vida debe gustarle tenerlos así, danzando uno alrededor del otro sin rumbo fijo, sin saber qué pasará mañana, pero Suzaku ha llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo verdaderamente importante: dejar lo que tuvo donde pertenece y lo que tiene hoy, a su lado lo más que pueda.

Y lo raro es que quiere a Lelouch… o lo  _necesita_  y, en el fondo, sigue teniendo la esperanza de salvarlo, de salvarlos a todos, a pesar de que sabe que es mayormente imposible.

—Suzaku…

_Él._

No:  _Ellos._

Juntos.

La esencia de algo único que no es lo mismo si están separados, por lo que siempre vuelven a unirse, una y otra y otra y otra vez, desde aquella primera ocasión en que se apartaron hasta que sus caminos tomaron rumbos contrarios y, de las maneras más inverosímiles, siempre terminaron encontrándose de nuevo.

— _Lelouch_ —no Lelouch vi Britannia, no Julius Kingsley.

Sólo  _Lelouch_ , la persona debajo de la máscara de Zero, quién no es más que eso: una fachada.

Juntos de aquí en adelante, porque así es como  _debe_  ser… al menos hasta que todo, como siempre, se vaya al diablo, de una forma o de otra, porque esa es otra condición de la existencia de ambos: juntos, pero asfixiados en caos y tinieblas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Años sin escribir en éste fandom, ya lo extrañaba :)  
> Enserio, chicas/os, un poquito de aprecio por el autor: es desagradable que sólo lean las historias, las pongan en favoritos y no dejen ni un mísero “me gustó” —el pretexto de “sólo pondría un conti plis” es muy rebuscado—. No sólo en mis trabajos, sino en los de cualquiera. Si Obrador le pidió al rey de España que se disculpe por la conquista, yo quiero que ustedes se disculpen por esto ¬¬  
> Y, ah, sí, recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, recomendaciones, nuevos trabajos y un gran vacío espiritual, generalmente).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología, animales, plantas, más ecología y cosas que ejemplifican, en vídeo, ese vacío espiritual).  
> ;)


End file.
